Inmortal
by Nymus
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Rowicienta, ligeramente basado en una canción.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

Yo juraba que esto era el 7, pero ya que. Regalo de cumpleaños para Liraaz a.k.a Rowicienta a.k.a Baña en pijama a.k.a custodia de Cannon Island.

* * *

.

* * *

A Juvia le gustaba usar vestidos, porque le recordaban que a Gray le gustaba verla así. Se lo había confesado una tarde, después de robarle un beso junto a su puerta. Siendo como él era, había sido más bien un "no está tan mal", pero ella leyó perfectamente entre sus líneas y le sonrió en respuesta. Eso había sido hace años, cuando él todavía sentía la necesidad de esconderse y ella aún no se entendía a sí misma del todo. Pero aún entonces, el sentimiento ya estaba claro y aunque hubiera sido un comienzo algo incómodo y lleno de tropiezos, había sido un comienzo.

En eso pensaba mientras volvía a casa luego de un día cualquiera. No tenía muchas clases ese día y el buen clima invitaba a caminar bajo el sol, así que eso hacía. Le gustaba caminar de regreso a casa porque le recordaba cuando en años anteriores solía regresar con él, hablando de todo y de nada en particular. Aunque sus conversaciones las llevara ella principalmente, con pequeñas intervenciones de él, Juvia sabía que él siempre la escuchaba. Había tenido mil y una pruebas de ello, pues él siempre recordaba lo que sea que ella hubiera dicho, aunque hubiera pasado hace semanas.

Aquellos días habían quedado atrás y ahora le tocaba volver a casa ella sola. Hacía ya meses que Gray se había ido, pues había conseguido una beca para estudiar durante un año al otro lado del mar. En su momento habían celebrado, por supuesto, y le alegraba la oportunidad que su novio había conseguido, pero eso no quitaba que le entristeciera la separación. Era por eso que se aferraba a lo que él le había dicho poco antes de irse.

A que, aunque no estuviera es cuerpo presente, siempre estaría pensando en ella y no la dejaría. Así como ella no lo dejaría a él.

A veces, cuando estaba distraída haciendo otras cosas, el recuerdo del ritmo que alguna vez bailaron se colaba entre sus cabellos y le hacía pensar que todavía estaban allí, bailando sin que nadie más los viera. Le daban ganas de bailar allí mismo, aunque estuviera sola y en la calle. No lo hacía, pero su paso se volvía siempre más vivaz y no podía evitar dar saltitos de vez en cuando.

Otra persona podría haberse molestado por la frecuencia en que las cosas le recordaban a él, pero a Juvia le gustaba. Le gustaba pensar en él, porque era casi como volver a estar con él. Los trocitos de la vida que habían tenido que se colaban a diario, hacían la espera más soportable. Cada recuerdo traía de regreso un poquito de él, de ambos y eso era casi suficiente, por el momento. Suficiente para no desesperar al menos, y para esforzarse cada día un poco más.

Al llegar a casa, no tardó en llegar a su habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama. Bajo la almohada guardaba una fotografía de ambos, en una de las primas citas que tuvieron, antes de que todo se volviera serio de verdad. Le gustaba verla cuando regresaba, porque le recordaba lo mucho que había avanzado y que las dificultades no habían hecho si no volver su enlace más fuerte. Aunque debía terminar sus deberes para la clase del día siguiente, aún era temprano y se permitió divagar un rato antes de volver a la realidad, mientras la ventana abierta dejaba entrar una suave brisa primaveral.

Le gustaba que fuera primavera, porque eso significa que el verano estaba por llegar y él iba a regresar. Aunque siguieran en contacto, por teléfono o por internet, no era lo mismo que tenerlo allí, además de que la diferencia horaria hacía la comunicación algo complicada en los días de semana. Ambos tenían sus responsabilidades que cumplir y el tiempo libre parecía escapársele entre los dedos.

Y aún así… Aún así, sentía que valía la pena, porque, aunque doliera la separación, cada segundo pasado a su lado valía el doble y el triple. Y, aunque el presente fuera difícil, tenía las esperanzas puestas en el futuro que les esperaba. Pues, si el destino les había juntado, era obvio que ambos tendrían siempre un lugar en el camino del otro, sin importar las dificultades que aparecieran.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : Me gusta el comienzo, odio el final. Así es la vida, hice lo que pude.


End file.
